


blinded by the look in your eyes

by cloakofshadows



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, F/F, Please be nice, Useless Lesbians, meet my awful repressed lesbian daughter, ripley be like i am looking Away, she is in love, this is my first fic since i was in high school so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloakofshadows/pseuds/cloakofshadows
Summary: Detective Ripley Monroe walks in on Commanding Agent Ava du Mortain fixing her hair, but it feels like so much more.
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	blinded by the look in your eyes

It was an intimate moment, seeing Ava’s blonde hair out of its usual hairstyle: a sleek bun atop her head.

Ripley felt as though she was somehow walking in on Ava undressing, catching her in the middle of such an unusual circumstance; a break from the typical sight of the commanding agent.

As she ran a hand through her golden locks, she seemed almost blissful as the hair framed her face haphazardly. Even in complete disarray, the vampire was still heartbreakingly beautiful. It wasn’t fair.

Ripley stood in the doorway, quietly watching Ava pull her long hair back. The file was on the table, waiting for her to grab it and head back to the department office. Maybe it could wait as she watched the woman take her time arranging her locks.

The moments seemed to pass by slowly—perfectly paced for Ripley to watch and take in every moment.

_What the hell am I doing here?_

Ripley was at a loss for what to think about this moment. Once Ava would turn around and see her staring, she’d certainly have some snide remark to throw her way. Ripley would grumble and the two would be on their way.

For the moment, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was watching her hands smooth out bumps as she continued to wrap her hair around itself into her typical hairstyle. Her arms flexed subtly, each muscle tightening against her shirt. 

Watching her this closely felt wrong. How could she stare at the woman who’d continued to belittle her and undermine her authority as the Detective of Wayhaven? Surely she took some pleasure in causing Ripley so much frustration as she continued to shoot her down time and time again.

But it didn’t matter. Watching Ava was all she could think about in this moment. She savored the moment. An ache smouldered in her chest, dying to touch her, to sit Ava down and help her smooth the parts of her that needed smoothing.

As Ava finished wrapping the rubberband around her topknot, Ripley came to her senses and scrambled for the file on the desk; one she surely needed to grab before heading back.

She cleared her throat—seemingly as a reflex—alerting Ava she was there. Or maybe it was to keep herself from saying something stupid she’d soon regret.

The broad-shouldered woman turned around, her piercing green eyes assessing Ripley. It was humiliating the way she burned under Ava’s weary gaze. Was it fear? Was it something more? Ripley’s skin flushed nonetheless.

It didn’t matter what she felt. It couldn’t matter.

Ripley quickly grabbed the folder, trying her hardest to keep her composure while Ava looked on, watching her movements.

When she met Ava’s eyes again, the expression on her face was impossible to read. Her eyes narrowed, scanning Ripley’s face. It was a fierce look, almost animalistic in nature; it was unnerving. The two watched each other wordlessly. Ripley strained to keep her own stern façade, eventually breaking eye contact with Ava; another moment of defeat.

Ripley jammed her hand in the pocket of her leather jacket, producing a small keyring; the jingle of the keys cut through the air. The sound comforted her, even for a short moment. Perhaps it might be able to overpower the sound of the heartbeat pounding through her ears.

She cleared her throat once more. Before she could continue making a fool of herself, Ripley straightened up and spat, “Good evening, Agent.” She then nestled the paperwork under her arm and turned to leave. As she turned on her heel to leave, she squeezed her eyes closed and took a desperate breath.

She willed her legs to take her out of the Agency office, to take her far away from here. The police station where she could be near Tina and Verda, maybe even Douglas. They didn’t fluster her with just a single look.

As Ripley’s boots clacked down the sterile, clinical hallway, her shoulders began to loosen, as if being outside Ava’s proximity relieved some of the tension in her body.

She was so close to being out of there and back to the comfort of her quaint office. Most importantly, she would be away from Unit Bravo’s leader. God, what she’d give to be out of the headquarters.

A voice called out from behind her, all hopes of inner calm shattered in a moment.

“Detective Monroe,” a familiar stern voice called out, echoing through the hallway, but somehow too close, “have a good evening.”

While in mid stride, she turned around, looking for the source of the voice. A few steps behind her was Ava, nearly too close for comfort. The two looked at each other, trying to read the other’s expressions. The moment burned through Ripley’s chest once more.

Ripley tilted her head up at Ava, taking in this wall of a woman. Her boots did little in the height department, seeming to only help her reach the Commanding Agent’s chin. She’d never felt so small.

“Next time, you ought to announce yourself before I can hear you enter,” Ava said, looking down at Ripley.

“It might prove to be safer amongst the rest of the agents.” Her expression softened, a ghost of a smile threatening to appear too earnest.

Ripley took a sharp inhale, Ava filling her senses. Her brow furrowed as she tried to steady her voice, “Right. I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Once more, Ripley spun and marched quickly away from the agent. She navigated around the hallways, desperate to be out of the building. Her mind screamed to forgo the pleasantries and run as fast as she could. Sure, it would be off-putting, but she didn’t care anymore. Ripley wanted to be out of there and speeding back to where she felt safe. 

So close to the door, but before she could head into the cool spring afternoon, she collided with something, someone. A familiar figure seemed to be unbothered by the clash; Farah looked at Ripley and gave a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, Ripley! Hey, you alright?” Ripley’s eyes grew wide at the woman’s twanging words, her expression completely shattered. It didn’t matter; she needed out and she needed out now.

“Just fine,” she said, already pushing forward to the door of the Agency headquarters. Farah called out after her, but the words faded into the background noise. Ripley was already gone and shoving her way through the doors.

The cool air nipped at her face, a cold awakening against her warm skin. It did little to cool her burning, but Ripley was free from the stuffy, recycled air of the building.

**Author's Note:**

> hey... so i wrote a fic for the first time since i was in high school...  
> meet my idiot lesbian daughter, ripley monroe, who is unfortunately in love with ava :')  
> thanks to my wonderful gf for being nice and not laughing at my first time posting fanfic in forever ♡


End file.
